Nomura Fudou
Fudou Nomura is the main protagonist of Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism. Appearance He is a handsome and tall young man, with green eyes and black hair, with a well-trained body. He also has scars on his back, likely from torture, which was a part of his training. Personality Nomura is a very laid back, jovial, and generally friendly person. Despite his reputation as a thug, he is extremely kind and a pacifist by nature, and only resorts to violence in self-defense or to protect others. Despite his training in swordsmanship, Nomura prefers unarmed combat, because he no longer chooses to wield a sword, and more importantly, due to his reluctance to hurt people. He is especially caring towards his friends and comes rushing to their aide whenever they're in trouble. Nomura is extremely strong-willed and usually never submits to anyone. He is also very forgiving and willing to overlook betrayals committed by those he trusts as long as they are remorseful and/or their intentions are good. Background He grew up as an orphan with no memory of his parents. After being adopted by his grandfather, who was also a master swordsman, life took a hard turn for Nomura. His grandfather saw great talent in the boy and put him through intense physical training everyday to master the ways of the sword. While this made Nomura incredibly strong, it came at a cost. The intense physical abuse broke his body and he became unwilling to use a sword again. He then developed a hand to hand fighting style to compensate. During a huge brawl, he managed to injure more than 40 people. However, he was the one who suffered the worst injuries and was hospitalized. Since he was involved in the huge brawl, he was expelled from his previous school and was forcefully transferred to The Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy. Prior to his joining to Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy, he was, and still is, a powerful fighter as noted by Amou Kirukiru, when he single handed took down a large group of people. However, when asked to join Amou and become her subordinate, he declined the offer. This in turn sent the two into a brawl where Nomura received the worst of the injuries. It is not yet clear if Amou received any form of attack yet, but it is shown that she will never acknowledge him, which speculates that he may have surprised her beyond comprehension. Leading to Amou's hatred for not finishing Nomura off. Abilities and Powers Master Martial Artist: Having underwent extremely hard training in martial arts since childhood, Nomura is an extremely proficient master in hand-to-hand combat. In actuality, he is a talented swordsman in the jigen ryu style, but his hatred for his master caused him to swear off using swords. Instead, he applies all he had learned into his own self-made hand-to-hand combat style. His skills are great enough to even fight and defeat the highly skilled swordswoman of the Five Supreme Swords such as Onigawara Rin and Kikakujou Mary. He singlehandedly took down more than 40 people in a brawl and is eventually able to defeat Amou Kirukiru in one on one combat despite his defeat in the past. * Madan '''(魔弹 lit:Magic Bullet): Nomura's signature technique. He can muster it in any position with both hands. By using sheer muscle control Nomura can focus his strength in one hand to unleash a powerful shock-wave from a palm strike. It is strong enough to stop a swinging log. However, Madan is a blunt attack, so it is much less effective on objects and opponents whose bodies are not solid, such as Kyobo - Warabi's bear. He is now learning this ability's upgraded version from Inaba Tsukuyo, who upgraded it. It is also worth noting that in order to use his Madan, Nomura has to get up close and personal in order to use it. This leaves him at a serious disadvantage against objects and swords. '''Enhanced Strength: Due to his extremely rigorous training, Nomura is in top physical condition. Nomura is extremely strong, able to pack powerful punches and kicks. He even managed to wrestle a large bear in a sumo match, lifting up her entire body. He is also able to stop a log trap from hitting Kyo-bou with his Madan. Enhanced Speed: Due to his martial arts training, Nomura is extremely fast and agile, being able to move faster than the eye can see. Nomura has top notch dexterity and reflexes, able to easily evade and parry off Rin and Mary's sword strikes effortlessly. When focused, he is capable of catching a dart shot by Misogi when she attempted to attack him again, and barely dodging Kirukiru Amou's auto-counter attacks when he was attempting to land a hit on her. Enhanced Endurance: Nomura has an extremely tough and tenacious constituition as a result of his training, he could withstand multiple thrusts from Mary, despite losing blood, Nomura easily shrugged off the pain and continued fighting. He could even withstand multiple hits from a large bear and continue fighting. There is also the account of how he was able to withstand torture from both Mary and Rin without even a whimper before the girls noticed his scars from his previous experiences and stopped impressed by his will. Master Swordsman: Nomura has a natural talent for swordsmanship, which is further honed through extremely harsh training in Jigen-ryu under his former master. He has deep knowledge of various styles of japanese swordsmanship, able to identify a sword technique from observation, but his knowledge of western fencing is limited. Due to trauma he received as a child, Nomura refuses to ever wield a sword again. Blade Resistant Gloves: He uses his gloves to stop impacts and cuts from swords, but does not work very well with perforations. Trivia * His birthday is on July 4. * His blood type is O. * He is ambidextrous, being able to use his Madan in both hands. * He managed to defeat Amou Kirukiru thanks to Inaba Tsukuyo's advice but could not win against Inaba Tsukuyo herself. * He was originally unpopular with girls at his school due to his nature but has now become the object of affection for some of the Supreme Five Swords. After the warabimpics, he is now very popular among the majority of the girls both for his skill and his drive to save his friend. * He has been kissed by three girls Onigawara Rin, Tamaba Satori and Amou Kirukiru. References Category:Males Category:Characters